


I want you so bad, even though it still hurts.

by Gaynarok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynarok/pseuds/Gaynarok
Summary: Maybe, sometimes, Thor curses the fact he would follow his brother through the trenches of hell to protect him
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	I want you so bad, even though it still hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thorki Secrect Santa 2019, with the prompt of fuck or die. I hope you like it, merry thorki!!

Since the day Loki could teeter around on his two feet, Thor followed. Where one went, the other went too. Attached at the hip, when one gets in trouble, so does the other. Frigga always lovingly called them her little “terrors” and that they were. Loki with his magic and Thor with his mighty hammer was a force to be reckoned with, constantly running havoc upon the palace, from plates of snakes too “accidentally” knocking over Odin’s priceless statue. So, naturally when Loki had found out about the forbidden forest of Asgard, Loki was packing a bag and Thor was right behind him.

Maybe, sometimes, Thor curses the fact he would follow his brother through the trenches of hell to protect him. He knows father will have their heads once he finds out. He always does. Except that one time—Loki and him had shared their first kiss hidden in a secluded spring, Loki had simply said maybe Heimdall hadn’t seen, but Thor wasn’t dumb, Heimdall _saw_ , the hard look he had given Thor when Loki and him had returned with dripping hair was enough. Thor was grateful that he hadn’t said anything. Maybe, Heimdall wouldn’t say anything this time either. He and Loki could peak around and leave, no harm done.

But, with Loki, he should know by now that’s not how things go.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this, Loki.” Thor says hesitantly.

The forests of Asgard are dense and dark, filled with lurking prey and ancient beings as old as the realm itself, only a brave few enter, and most don't return. Nevertheless, Loki rolls his eyes, and steps past the first tree, then the second, and _third_ , before Thor grows anxious and steps beyond the trees with him. The sudden rush of quiet as they venture further makes Thor nervous, a pit growing in the bottom of his stomach. Loki though, is completely care free, laughing with joy as he dashes between the branches and stops dead still to show Thor a bilgesnipe across the forest tearing at the flesh of something dead he can’t make out. Loki glances at him, then down to Mjölnir, and Thor knows what he’s going to say before he does.

“ _No_.” He says sternly, “We should go back before we get lost, Loki. Father isn’t going to be happy with us, _me_ , if we get hurt.”

Loki sighs dramatically, “You’re always so… _virtuous_. You never allow me fun, you’re overbearing and mean. Sometimes, I swear I hate you.”

  
Thor flinches back, then narrows his eyes. “I’ll show you _virtuous_.” Thor sneers and pulls Mjölnir from his belt and spins until he’s taking off towards the animal. The fight is quick, the bilgesnipe growls something deep and gritty before charging towards him, Thor dodges it and hits its hind leg with a swoop of his hammer, the beast hollers and takes off with a hard snort. From across the forest, Thor smiles and bows.

“Good enough, brother?!” He shouts and he watches as Loki disappears and reappears next to him with a smoke cloud of green dust. Thor dusts of his armor and turns to Loki with a smirk, “How’s that?”

Loki snorts. “Just fine you oaf.”

From far away, something cries loudly startling them both. Thor feels his gut twist with something awful and he frowns, “We really should leave now. I’m sure fathers already on his way with the whole guard behind him.”

“Wait, Thor, look!” Loki points at a tree a few feet away from him, the tree is thick and tall with long tree limbs and plump, bright, juicy apples hang from them. “We must have one!” Loki declares and marches towards the tree with grace, he plucks the apple from a branch and brings the juicy fruit to his lips to bite a chunk from the core.

“Oh my! This is delicious, you must have one brother!”

Thor shakes his head. “No.”

Loki just rolls his eyes and walks around to observe the small area while quietly eating his apple, though, he does double over when a sharp pang occurs deep in his gut, he gasps and the apple falls from his hand and rolls into the dirt. From behind him, Thor rushes close,

  
“What’s wrong. Are you hurt?”

Loki sucks in a deep breath as the pain suddenly dulls and he nods. “I’m fine. Just a cramp.” Thor pulls away, “We really should be leaving, brother. Something doesn’t feel right.” Loki agrees, but as he begins to step back, the pain comes back like a punch to the gut and he collapses onto the dirt below them. He gasps, his lungs seizing up from the painful tug in his stomach, he cries out loudly, his fingers curling in the dirt.

“ _Loki_!” Thor gasps and drops down by his brother. He reaches his hand out and takes Loki’s into his own, he watches terrified as Loki chokes before finally breathing in a breath through his blue tinted lips.

“Some...somethings wrong.” Loki grits out, clenching Thor’s hand. Thor nods in agreement, “Yes, come on, I’ll fly us out of here and back to the palace.” Thor pulls away, his touch gone, and Loki’s muscles suddenly tighten again, Loki can feel his chest constricting, like a boa wrapped around his ribs, the pain is so great he can picture his chest caving in and his ribs splintering under the pressure. From beside him Thor stares aghast, the tug in his chest grows and grows until it bubbles up and overflows— he lets out a desperate noise, high and gritty, “ _Fuck_ , Thor, I need, I need-“ what did he need? He was hungry, but he didn’t know what for, his entire body yearned for Thor, his mind a complete one way train of— _Thor, Thor, Thor_... the feelings that have bubbled forth have always been there, the same feelings he’d felt when he first touched himself after he and Thor had kissed under the waterfall fortnights ago. His cock swells up thick and hard, pulling his breeches painfully tight.

“Please, Just touch me.” Loki begs, tugging Thor’s hand down to his cock and kneading. Thor sucks a quick breath between his teeth and nods along, “Okay, _okay_ ….” He starts with slow, easy pressure, building gradually until Loki is panting and arching up into his touch. He grabs Thor’s bicep tight, his nails digging in painfully, Thor hisses quietly. “ _More_ , I need, _more_.” Loki gasps, he pushes at Thor’s hands, to begin tugging at his buttons and get his pants down. He only gets mid thigh before Thor takes control and tugs them down where they catch on his boots, Loki whines and kicks at Thor, impatiently, “Just _fuck me_.” Loki flips himself over, dragging his knees under him, he presses his face into the dirt and arches his back out desperate, he feels sick from the desperation he reeks of, like a cat in heat.

”Let me call for Heimdall and get you to the healers. They can help you.” Thor says raggedly, his own cock is hard in his pants but Loki was his _brother._ An innocent kiss was nothing, but _this_? This was line they didn’t want to cross, Thor was the elder here and he wasn’t about to taint Loki with _his_ impurity’s.   
  


“Thor! _Please,_ it hurts too bad...I can’t...I can’t anymore.”   
  
Something snaps inside Thor and suddenly he’s unfastening his amour and dragging his cock out. He coats his two fingers in as much spit as he can before he shuffles closer. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Loki’s shoulder, 

“Take a deep breath.” Thor instructs before two wet fingers are pushing against his hole. Loki whines desperately, digging his nails the dirt beneath him, but Thor doesn’t let up, shoving a third finger hard into Loki’s hole and forcing him to spread his legs as wide as he can with a gentle hand. The stretch burns as Thor pulls his fingers away, the hot blunt head of his cock replaces them, he pushes in slowly, Thor groaning as he sinks in with one smooth movement, Loki chokes and whimpers weakly, puffs of dirt cloud up in his face and freckling it with dirt.

Thor doesn’t let up, pulling back and pounding back in quickly, the flesh on flesh impact echoes around the forest, quickly drowned out by Loki’s wail. Thor snaps his hips quickly, his hands wrapped around Loki's hips are tight, pressing him down with every forward thrust, the punch of them bruisingly hard. Loki can’t keep up, his legs shaking and drool slides out from his open mouth onto the dirt. Thor grunts loudly, beastly above him, Loki cries out brokenly as his balls draw up and he comes hard with Thor's name on his lips. Thor pounds, once, twice, and on his third thrust he grinds in deep with a moan as he comes. The warmth of it feels like it spreads up to the stomach and he moans quietly. _God, fuck,_ that was better than anything Loki's ever dreamt. His hips ache and he looks forward to the bruises he knows will be there tomorrow.

Thor pulls out softly and Loki whimpers from the loss, his hole clenching desperate. The pain deep in his core has settled, tamed at the moment, but he can feel it hungering for more. Thor helps him onto his back with gentle hands, he spreads his thighs and slides back in his hole with ease, Loki sobs out a noise, wrapping his arms around Thor’s shoulders and holding on as Thor sets a hard, pounding rhythm that would hurt if it didn’t feel so good. Loki tilts his head up for a kiss and Thor grants him one, they pant into each other’s mouths, teeth clanking and lips sliding together messily. It’s the worse kiss he’s ever had, but they’re both too desperate to care, Thor parts from him, rising up with one hand beside his head and the other going down to grab his cock and pump him with his thrusts. It’s too much all at once and he chokes on a gasp as he comes for a second time, eyes rolling and his muscles tensing up. Thor slows his pace to a deep grind, that pushes against his prostate wonderfully, he quivers with the aftershocks of his orgasm, he blinks a few times and the fog in his brain clears, the pain is gone. Loki lets out a breath of relief and tugs Thor down into a slow, meaningful kiss that leave both of them breathless.

Thor slides a gentle thumb across his cheek, "Are you okay?"

Loki nods and grinds his hips down, “Come on, come in me again.”

Thor slides a hand to tuck under Loki’s knee and push his leg against his chest, he begins a fast and ruthless pounding, shifting Loki up with every hard clap of them, Loki's cock twitches on his stomach and spurts out another string of come, he whimpers, it was too much and not enough at the same time. Thor’s close himself, his breath coming out in hard pants every-time he bottoms out.

“Fuck, _brother_ …” Thor gravels out, grinding in deep one more time as he comes hard, his toes curling. Thor eases his leg down, pressing a gentle kiss to side of it, they both take a moment to breathe, before the realization of what they've done, what _Thor's_ done settles into their minds. Thor's mood instantly dampens. 

“That was amazing..” Loki breathes, pulling Thor down to wrap his arms around him. “I think I’m okay now.”

Thor pulls away, avoiding Loki's eyes, guilt begins to settle in his chest, Loki was delirious and he took advantage of that. He was an awful brother. “We should still have you checked by the healers once we get back.”

Loki rolls his eyes and yanks up his own pants, “Yes, let's get out of this wretched place immediately.”

“I’m sorry, Loki. I really hope I didn’t hurt you, I don’t know what happened, you were in so much pain and I—”

“Thor! _Shut up_. That was amazing, I’ve wanted you to fuck me since we kissed that first time. I was actually hoping we continue this little scandalous love affair.” Loki says, with a small hidden smile, his heart pounds in his chest, hoping Thor won't reject him. Thor’s eyes widen in disbelief, “We would be extremely careful. Maybe even making this our spot?” Loki continues and Thor steps closer with a small smile, close enough for Loki to feel his warm breath against his face. It makes Loki’s stomach pool with warmth, like sun warmed honey, he loves and hates that only Thor can ever make him feel this way.

“I love you, Loki.” Thor whispers, he presses a gentle kiss to Loki's lips that steals his breath. Loki pulls away with a smile, “Come on you oaf. Lets go before father finds us and has our heads. I want this to be our secret.”

Nobody has to know that Loki has a book about forests of Asgard shoved under his mattress that has " _apples of forbidden lust_ " circled.


End file.
